


For S.P.E.W.

by KILO151998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is something of a prostitute/slut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILO151998/pseuds/KILO151998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless smut involving Fred, George, and Harry one day after the war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For S.P.E.W.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Added to this site because FFN was being uppidy.

_**For S.P.E.W.** _

**-OoOoO-**

Harry groaned pleasurably, grinding his arse into the stiff erection of George Weasley as his twin brother, Fred, dropped to his knees in front of him, staring at Harry's hard dick with lust darkened blue eyes. George's eyes were the same, his eyes almost black as he ground his painfully hard cock, leaking pre-cum, against Harry's absolutely divine arse.

A sharp cry erupted from Harry when Fred took his shaft into his hot mouth, digging his tongue hard into Harry's slit, lapping at the salty pre-ejaculate leaking from Harry's rock hard cock.

_**"FUCK!"**_ Harry swore loudly.

George, whom had stopped grinding into Harry's arse, had stuck the tip of his index finger into Harry's ass and whispered a lubrication charm. The redhead grinned seductively. "Like that?" he whispered into Harry's ear, lightly licking the outer shell. "'Cause you're getting more than that, you dirty fucking slut!"

The raven haired teen shuddered at the words, thrusting into Fred's mouth as George slipped a slick finger knuckle deep into his tight hole. Fred smirked around Harry's cock, hollowing his cheeks, taking the youngers cock deeper until it hit the back of his throat. Harry growled, thrusting harder into Fred's mouth as George slipped a second, third, and fourth finger inside him, splaying his fingers inside Harry's hot passage, stretching him.

When George deemed Harry stretched enough, he ground his cock once more against Harry's arse, taking his cock in hand and circling Harry's hole with the tip.

Harry mewled, pushing back against George, wanting more than what George was giving him.

"You want this, slut?" George asked.

Harry nodded frantically, shivering violently when Fred bit down lightly on the head of his cock. George reached a hand around Harry's chest, pinching a hard nipple.

"Hands and knees. Now!" George ordered. Fred released his dick with a 'pop', licking the head one more time before laying with his back to the floor. Harry took the hint, kneeling with his legs spread on either side of Fred's head.

Harry mewled softly, taking Fred's cock into his mouth just as Fred took his in.

George knelt behind Harry, aligning his cock with Harry's hole and shoving in with a sharp push. Harry screamed around Fred's cock, feeling like he was being split in half, the pain lasting until George stilled within him. He willed his muscles to relax, continuing to suck Fred's cock. Fred moaned.

George stayed still a couple seconds more, pushing against Harry's ass just slightly.

Harry moaned, pushing back against him.

George smirked, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, fucking Harry's hole fast and hard. Harry pushed back into George, lights popping behind his closed lids when the redhead hit his prostate. He screamed, the pleasure becoming almost too much, but it felt too good to stop.

Harry dug his tongue into Fred's slit, moaning when Fred lightly bit into the head of his cock again.

George moaned loudly as Harry clenched around him. "Fucking slut, you're so tight!" George hissed out. Harry whimpered quietly. "Ohhhh, you like it - _ungh!_ \- when I talk to you - _uff!_ \- like that?" Harry removed his mouth from Fred's cock and nodded, biting his lower lip. George smirked again.

"How would you like to be fucked by Fred's dick as well? Bet you'd fucking love it, slut. Two dicks pounding into your ass, and you, legs spread as wide as they can go, begging for mine and Fred's cock's to slam - _ungh!_ \- into you faster, harder!"

Fred slid from underneath Harry, his brother's words having gone straight to his dick.

"Fucking slut can take all we'll give him, don'tcha think, George?" Fred purred, pulling Harry up from his position as he stood. George pulled out of the pliant body, laying himself on the floor, hands behind his head.

"I do believe you're right, brother mine. Get down here and ride my cock while my dear brother fucks your deliciously tight hole, slut!" George demanded. Harry whimpered but did as told, sliding himself onto George's rather thick phallus. Fred knelt, watching for a moment as Harry bounced on his brother's cock, his mouth going dry. He probably would have stared all day if Harry hadn't moaned loudly, snapping him out of his daze.

In one thrust, Fred's dick slid right in beside his brother's, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the deliciously tight heat. Harry whimpered at the feel of two dicks in his ass; he felt rather pleasantly full, a dull buring feeling having developed from the added stretch.

_"Ohhhhhh!"_ Harry moaned, bouncing on the cocks shoved up his ass.

Fred smirked. "You love that don't you, slut. You love the feel of our cocks up your arse, our hands touching you all over, making you moan and writhe until - _ungh!_ \- you - _uff!_ \- cum." Harry moaned again, sliding a hand down his stomach to play with his leaking cock, rubbing a thumb over the slit.

"That's right, slut. Play with your fucking cock, fuck your fist!" George growled, slamming his hips up as Harry slammed down.

Harry made a high keening sound in the back of his throat, bouncing on the cocks harder, clenching around them until Fred and George were certain that they were molded together inside Harry.

Fred slid a hand around Harry's torso as he thrust into Harry, tweaking one of his nipples.

That was all Harry needed.

The green-eyed teen came in thick white ropes, the hot liquid spraying from Harry's jerking cock across George's chest, pooling in the hollow of George's throat.

Fred and George followed not long after Harry, their cum splattering down the sides of Harry's thighs. They slumped into one another, panting heavily, their skin sticky with sweat and cum. After a long silence, George spoke up.

"So, how were we, slut?"

"Mmmm," Harry hummed, snuggling into the body beneath him. Fred slid out of him, flopping next to his brother.

"You were both amazing. Now shut up! I'm tired." Harry mumbled. "Oh, and you both owe me twenty galleons when I wake up."

With that, Harry drifted off to sleep, content with the fact that he had just made twenty more galleons for S.P.E.W.

Hermione would be happy...

**-OoOoO-**

**Author's Note:**

> Kim: Okay, let me clear up some things so there are no misunderstandings. 1) Harry is Seventeen. 2) This is post battle of Hogwarts. 3) Fred is alive, having been somewhere else when that explosion or something took place. 3) Harry, instead of becoming an Auror as was expected of him, decided to work with Hermione on S.P.E.W. This is her way of getting him to earn money for the cause. 4) Harry never got back together with Ginny.  
> Ciao!


End file.
